Años
by AmyBubley
Summary: 6 Años te perdí, 4 años te espere, hoy te dejare ir. No regresaras lo se
1. Chapter 1

_**Años**_

_6 años te perdí, 4 años te espere, hoy en día te deje. No me tendrás ya jamás_

Sol, Lluvia. Primavera, invierno. ¿Cómo es que los polos opuestos se atraen?

Era ayer cuando odiaba a ese cabeza de balón por fuera y guardaba mis sentimientos en mi corazón con llave y candado. Hoy es la persona que se enamoro de mí sin saberlo y a la que extraño todos los días. Arnold ¿Por qué te has ido? Entiendo que son tus padres pero… ¿Ellos te amaron durante 10 años hasta hoy en día? No, yo si, te ame mas que a nada en el mundo y ahora te has desprendido de mi como una molécula de otra. ¿Ello cuidaron de ti o dieron su vida por ti? ¿Te gusta hacerme sufrir? Yo supongo que si… Hoy es mi cumpleaños. El, se ha olvidado completamente de mí. Desde que vio a sus padres desaparecí para el. Me dejo así como si hubiera sido solo algo pasajero para el… Lamentablemente para mi el no fue algo pasajero.

Nuestra amiga de largos cabellos rubios ya había despertado desde hace un par de horas pero permaneció acostada mirando al techo pensando de nuevo en ese chico que la dejo ya desde hace 4 años.

Estas son las mañanitas…- _*¡Aburrimiento total! ¿Qué con mi cumpleaños? Solo cumplo 15 años viviendo en este planeta ni que fuera la gran cosa*_- la luna ya se metió. – A su lado una hermana radiante, feliz y riendo como una tonta, un padre impotente grande y con rostro indiferente, y una madre que tenia cara e desvelo aunque haya dormido 10 horas.- Sopla las velitas hermana

Son las 7:00 am ¿Cómo planeas que me ponga alegre si me acabas de despertar?- La verdad Helga estaba despierta desde las 4:30 am pero lo hizo para que se fueran de su cuarto

Hermanita, no es tarde ni temprano para vivir.

¿No es tarde para los muertos para vivir?- Dijo Helga con tono indiferente

No viene al caso Helga, sopla las velas para que todos vayamos ya a dormir

Esta bien Bob…- Helga tomo aire para soplar_ *Deseo que Arnold regrese… vamos, por lo menos que me extrañe_* Soplo las velas – Listo, ahora aprovechare para vestirme ya que no podre dormir bien. Así que hagan el favor… De salir de mi habitación- dijo con tono enojado

Partiré el pastel para el desayuno ^^- Olga salió de la habitación

Feliz… Cumpleaños hija- dijo saliendo de la habitación su madre

Helga- inicio su padre- se que no he sido el mejor padre del mundo…- _*Todos saben que no has sido el mejor, ni siquiera uno bueno*_- pero hoy por ser tu cumpleaños 15 te daré el regalo que desees

¿Lo que yo quiera?- _*que me de un lugar propio para vivir*_

Dime

Pues quiero… -Helga lo pensó un poco y se dio cuenta de que no le iba a dar eso ni en un millón de años- quiero dinero, MUCHO DINERO

¿Cuánto?

No lo se, se me ara tarde, me tengo que ir.- Helga saco a empujones a su padre para cambiarse cuando al fin cerro su puerta corrió hacia su armario y tomo un cuaderno que había ahí tirado. Escribió:

"_Años:_

_Años tras años esperando tu regreso ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que ya espere demasiado?_

_Buscare a otro que utilice tu lugar, otro que me ame como tu no lo hiciste_

_Otro que no se valla y me deje con el corazón en las manos y con la cabeza revuelta_

_6 años te perdí, encontré y ame. 4 años te espere y hoy al fin te diré adiós _

_Siempre tuya Helga Pataki"_

…

_**Nota de la Autora:**_

_**Mis otros escritos fueron un asco así que me renové, tratare de seguir una sola trama. Gracias por leer**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alfonso, nuevo gemelo.**_

En le casa de Gerald ya aguardaban dos muchachos, el dueño y su novia, Phoebe. Ya con los 15 años cumplidos a estos dos se les empiezan a alborotar las hormonas como a cualquier adolecente.

Gerald- dijo la chica con falta de respiración- ¿seguro que no hay nadie?

Phoebe, por favor, sabes que- jadeo un poco- no digo mentiras

Estos dos solo se estaban besando pero llego el punto de que a el se le empezaban a resbalar "Un poco" las mano

¡Gerald!- dijo la niña un poco apenada, sonrojada y enojada a la vez- ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no te pases?

Es que eres hermosa Phoebe…

Sonó el teléfono

Espérame un momento- Gerald contesto el auricular- ¡Arnold viejo! ¿Cómo estas?- Phoebe se aproximo rápidamente para oír la platica-

"Hola, Gerald. Ya los extraño hermano"

Tu que no te apareces por acá ya ni en navidad. Tienes muy solo a todo mundo acá, necesitamos de tu optimismo…

"¿y como han estado todos haya?"

Déjame pasarte a alguien que debe de saber mucho de eso. Phoebe- ella le quito la bocina luego luego de que el dijo eso

Gerald, déjame decirle algo a Arnold A SOLAS por favor

Si, si claro ¬¬- cuando estuvieron solos ella hablo

Arnold, ¿Cómo estas?

Bien gracias… perdón por no preguntar por ti pero tienes noticias sobre de Helga ¿Cómo ha estado?

Jajá, pues bien, ya se comporta mas decentemente. Hoy es su cumpleaños

Lo se, por eso hable ahorita. ¿Estas sola verdad?

Si mande a Gerald a ver si ya puso la marrana jeje. Helga te extraña mucho Arnold y no deja de preguntarse como es que la "Abandonaste " siendo ella la que te amo durante tanto tiempo

Lo se pero adivina que. Iré de visita mas o menos en dos o tres días

¿Qué? Es la mejor noticia que he escuchado desde que tu y Helga… se besaron por amor

Jeje- Arnold se puso nervioso por la pregunta, mas bien apenado- ¿sabes su numero de teléfono?

No se dice llamar mi mejor amiga solo por modismo- Arnold sonrió- es 56…

Gracias Phoebe te debo la vida no hay de que Arnold,

Te esperamos con los brazos abiertos, chao

Gracias, chao…

Nuestra querida Helga Pataki iba caminando por el parque, con el viento pegándole en el rostro y alborotándole el largo y lacio pelo. La verdad ella se veía muy hermosa con las hojas alrededor alborotadas, con la pequeña brisa purificando sus pulmones. Ella vivía en un cuento de hadas… y tropezó con alguien, en una esquina

Fíjate por donde caminas Arnoldo

Y de ti ni hablar pequeña Olga bailarina danzante- le contesto su compañero de suelo

Ella abrió mucho los ojos al ver que no era quien pensaba, no era Arnold

¿Cómo me dijiste cabeza hueca?

¿me acabas de decir Arnold?

Si, algún problema- dijo levantándose de donde estaba- ¡No me llamo OLGA!

Ni yo Arnold ¿nadie lo entiende?... perdón, es que vengo un poco alterado amiga- dijo levantándose también

¿Conoces una Olga y no estas loco? Me llamo Helga, Helga G. Pataki ¿tu?

¿y tu un Arnold? Yo soy S. Alfonso González ¿Qué es G?

Que te importa ¿Qué es S?

Samuel ¿y G?

Geraldine

Ha, adiós Geraldine

Espera, esta pregunta te sacara un poco de onda pero: ¿No estas enamorado desde hace 10 años de Olga y tu hermano Mexicano se llama Arnold y es mejor que tu en todo y tu padre siempre te compara y Olga se fue lejos con sus padres a una selva tropical?

No…

Perdón, el golpe…

No se fue a la selva, si no a Texas. Sus padres desaparecieron cuando ella era pequeña y se quedo con sus abuelos en un Motel de su pertenencia ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Yo…- Helga se sintió mareada y Alfonso la tomo rápidamente llevándola a una banca ahí cerca- esto no es verdad- *como es que vive lo mismo que yo… no puede ser*

Cuando Helga se compuso le dijo todo lo que le pasaba a ella y que era igual el también se mareo y no creyó al principio pero ella le enseño su libro de poemas y el e dijo que tenia algo muy parecido pero mas de… hombre

Me impresionas

Y tu a mi- él no resistió y la abrazo hundiendo su cara en sus cabellos

No sabes cuanto espere a alguien que me entendiera tan bien- al principio ella no entendió pero lo abrazo también muy fuerte y sollozo un poco como el lo hizo también

Nota de la autora:

Primero que nada, saludos a todos. Perdón que el capitulo pasado no había guiones ´pero m i Word esta medio raro. Cabe mencionar que la perdida de Arnold ablando un poco a Helga, razón por la cual abraza a Alfonso sin importarle nada. Es un poco irreal que sean idénticos pero trate de darle un poco mas de mi cosecha

¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios, quiero saber que les gusta, piensan o que quisiewran que pasase… All Be Happy


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ahora lo entiendo todo**_

Helga se la paso todo el día con Alfonso iban en un taxi e iban platicaron de las experiencias parecidas y se dieron cuenta de que eran iguales

¿Crees que Olga o Arnold regresen?- pregunto el chico

La verdad, de Arnold lo dudo mucho pero tal vez Olga si

Helga, somos iguales lo que le pasa uno le pasa al otro si no te has dado cuenta, es como si viviéramos en mundos paralelos

Eso sí, aquí vivo señor, gracias por traerme Alfonso.

Por nada- pago y dijo- te acompaño a la puerta

Ok, gracias- los dos bajaron del auto y el subió los escalones con ella.

Nos vamos

Helga lo abrazo y el lo hizo también pero se quedo con una duda y cuando ella no se dio cuenta el le había dado un beso. El se separo, sonrojo y bajo rápido las escaleras por la vergüenza. Los dos sintieron algo raro en su estomago raro. Mas que mariposas en el estomago.

¡Espera!

Corrió Helga a alcanzarlo y le dio un beso también pero uno mas largo, con sabor, sintieron la textura de sus labios de sus lenguas, de ellos, ella lo tomo por la cabeza y el por la cintura. La situación cada vez se iba habiendo mas y mas grande, con mas orgasmo, mas alocada. Ella se separo, respiro y dijo.

Quédate con las ganas- corrió a su casa y se encerró. Por la ventana vio como el solo sonreía y se daba vuelta caminando a la avenida principal

Hola hermanita

Hola Olga

Te llamo un amigo, dijo que te llamaba en- Olga vio su reloj-… - sonó el teléfono- ahora

Contesto arriba- Helga subió rápido y se hecho en su cama, contesto

Esta…- se azoto la puerta-… bien

Helga corrió desesperada a contestar pensando que era Phoebe. Cometió un grave error

Hola, Phoebe no sabes lo que…- escucho la voz tras la bocina

¿Helga?- se quedo congelada- ¿bueno?

¿Quién es?- se hizo la disimulada

¿Quién va a ser? Soy Arnold ¿Esperabas a alguien mas?

Ho… hola, no, no esperaba a nadie mas.

Feliz cumpleaños Helga

Gra… gracias. Me tengo que ir, adiós

No espera…- Helga corto la llamada

Al día siguiente ella despertó con un gran humor, con una respiración acelerada pensando en Alfonso pero también en Arnold

Flash Back

_Arnold- dijo Helga con llanto imparable- ¿Te has ido por qué no me quieres?_

_¡Claro que no! Yo te amo Helga, no a Lila, no a Hilda, no a NADIE Helga te amo a ti_

_Pero, no más que tus padres verdad ¿?_

_Helga, son mis padres._

_Lo sé pero…- todo se puso oscuro y una luz resplandeció en el fondo- ¿hola?_

_Helga- Alfonso se aproximo y el la tomo de la mano- dime que me amas…_

_¿Qué?_

_Dime que me amas más que a Arnold, dime que si amas a la persona que más te ama en la vida y no a quien te abandono ¿Verdad?_

_Pero…- todo se oscureció de nuevo *¿ahora qué? ¿Arnie?*_

_La voz de Arnold se escucho. _

_¿Ahora entiendes porque te abandone? ¿Ya no me culpas por todo?_

_Arnold…_

Fin de Flash Back

¡NO! – Dijo Helga despertando, desesperada y frenética

¿Qué paso hermanita?

N…no nada

¿en verdad?

S… si, no…no te preocupes Olga

Bueno, el desayuno está listo ¿sí?

Ok- cuando Olga salió del cuarto se recostó y suspiro

… _ahora lo entiendo todo _

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_**En este capítulo, Helga se da cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. Arnold no la había abandonado por que sí. El amor hacia ella era diferente que el que tenía hacia sus padres…**_


End file.
